


Лёгкая

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Куинни лёгкая, словно пух. Она скользит по жизни, улыбаясь всем. И производит ровно то впечатление, какое хочет.





	Лёгкая

**Author's Note:**

> Взгляд на жизнь от лица Куинни. Упоминается фоновый гет.  
> Фанфик был написан на конкурс "Не романтикой единой". Номинация: "Персонажи расширенной вселенной. Фантастические твари".  
> У фанфика есть бета Forever AlOnew.  
> Также фанфик выложен на фанфиксе - http://fanfics.me/fic104102&ref=user158296

Куинни не помнит, когда именно это началось и сколько ей тогда было лет. Должно быть, в детстве, как и у всех. Сейчас-то ей кажется, что она всегда это могла — читать чужие мысли, как открытую книгу, и чувствовать эмоции тех, кто находится на расстоянии пары шагов.  
Иногда это знание давит тяжёлой скалой, пригвождая к земле. И кажется, что нельзя даже вздохнуть или двинуть мускулами, так тяжела ноша.  
Но Куинни привычно сбрасывает тяжесть, сдвигает в сторону и поднимается. Она парит, даря окружающим мягкие улыбки. Её волосы подобны кучевому облаку, глаза — словно чистое небо, а от высоты каблуков кажется, что она не идёт — летит.  
Куинни любит производить впечатление.  
Она всегда точно знает, что именно думает о ней человек, но никогда не показывает. Куинни одинаково улыбается всем — и злословящим за её спиной девицам, которым не досталось красивой внешность от природы и которые подавать себя не научились, и мужчинам, большая половина которых мечтает повалить её на постель, а затем проделать множество разнообразных вещей с её руками, ртом и другими частями тела.  
Она знает — и от этого улыбается ещё мягче и соблазнительней.  
Уже давно Куинни перестала бояться чужих липких мыслей и теперь лишь видит в них подтверждение простой истины — она красива. Настолько, что у мужчин кружится голова, сердце начинает бешено стучать, а кровь отливает от лица. Даже столь холодные люди, как Персиваль Грейвз, не могут не видеть её красоты.  
Это заставляет Куинни чувствовать самодовольство.  
Иногда она с теплотой и ностальгией вспоминает, как училась всему этому: ходить, словно плывя, двигаться изящно и сексуально, наводить макияж и причёску, придающие её чертам детскости, подбирать романтичные наряды. Это была весёлая пора юности, когда она лишь искала себя.  
Шла к тому образу, что видела сейчас в зеркале каждое утро.  
Конечно, многое Куинни досталось в дар от родителей, от матери — волосы, глаза и фигура. Тини всегда была больше похожа на мальчишку, со своими неровно обрезанными волосами, угловатой фигурой и брюками вместо приличных юбок. Какое-то время Куинни пыталась научить сестру наносить макияж и подбирать одежду, да только толку не было — всё равно она с утра вскакивала в последний момент и, опаздывая, хватала первое, что под руку попадёт.  
Куинни смирилась, решив для себя, что это её выбор.  
Тини — старше лишь на год, но всё же чувствует ответственность за Куинни, особенно после смерти родителей. Она старается быть сильной, но ведь от Куинни не скроешь, что лежит у тебя на сердце. Куинни — знает, и потому чаще всего утешать приходится именно Тину, а не наоборот.  
Тини неуклюжа, но болезненно открыта для мира. Куинни всегда улыбается, но её улыбка — стена, отодвигающая внешний мир.  
Куинни защищается своим образом легкомысленной простушки, не раздумывающей о чём-то сложнее платья на завтра. Все её движения, выражения лица, одежда и причёска — работают на этот образ. Так действительно проще скользить по жизни, лететь, словно подхваченная ветром пушинка.  
Вот как всем кажется со стороны, и Куинни это устраивает.  
Она не собирается ничего менять. Тини всё ещё пытается убедить Куинни использовать свой дар ради карьеры, но безуспешно. Куинни знает, сколько проблем может принести её дар, используемый на полную мощность, как легко утонуть, заблудиться в разуме другого человека. И никогда не выбраться.  
Куинни помнит и потому на уговоры сестры лишь привычно улыбается.  
С детства Куинни любит готовить. Она начинает учиться ещё у мамы, вызнаёт секреты воздушной выпечки и вкусного супа, запоминает всё — до малейших подробностей. А потом записывает, не доверяя памяти, похожей на лабиринт. Маленькая Куинни выводит розовым карандашом печатные буквы в небольшой записной книжке, а затем прячет её под матрас. Взрослая Куинни улыбается, разглядывая неровные, но старательно выведенные слова «Штрудель мамы». Она всё ещё хранит свою записную книжку и иногда листает, вспоминая детство.  
Со светлой грустью Куинни вспоминает те дни, наполненные радостью и играми.  
Она знает, что может сделать для Тины и что не сможет сделать она сама — вести хозяйство и готовить. Куинни это не в тягость, она всегда рада испечь яблочный пирог или несколькими бытовыми заклинаниями помыть посуду. Она любит порядок и «умеет создавать вокруг себя уют» — так утверждает Тини, садящаяся у натопленного камина после долгого дня в аврорате.  
Куинни не против быть дарительницей уюта.  
Она редко ходит на свидания, хоть и получает множество предложений разной степени пристойности, — ведь свидания придуманы для того, чтобы люди узнали друг друга. А Куинни, которая при желании может узнать о человеке всё за недолгое время, это попросту не нужно. Большинство мужчин воспринимают её как красивое приложение к самим себе или как почётный приз. Куинни это не расстраивает, но и не добавляет желания знакомиться поближе.  
Ей вовсе не нужны знакомства на одну ночь.  
На самом деле, Куинни мечтает о семье — дружной и крепкой. С надёжным мужем, своим собственным, не съёмным, домом и детьми. Она пристально смотрит по сторонам, но не видит ни одного хорошего кандидата.  
До тех пор, пока однажды Тини не приводит в дом двух незнакомых мужчин.  
Действуя по привычке, Куинни и не думает, что найдёт нечто бесценное — отражение своих мыслей и мечтаний.  
И тогда Куинни решает действовать. Добиться своего, во что бы то ни стало.


End file.
